90 Days With You
by park shin yeon
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan oleh sebuah kegiatan student exchange. Mulai dari pertemuan tak terduga dan akhirnya terbentuklah sebuah persahabatan dan cinta. #Vkook#BTS
1. Chapter 1

"90 DAYS WITH YOU"

Cast :

\- Jungkook

\- Taehyung (V)

\- Jimin

\- Hoseok (J-Hope)

Other Cast :

\- Yoongi (Suga)

\- Jin

\- Namjoon (RapMon)

Rated : T

Genre : School life,Romance

Chapter 1

Jepang adalah negara yang indah, sejarahnya pun juga menyenangkan dan bagus untuk di pelajari. Seperti sejarah tentang Dinasti Tang yang sedang disampaikan oleh Yuto Sensei. Kira-kira begitulah yang Jungkook tau, selebihnya entahlah. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan senseinya. Menurutnya pelajaran ini sangat membosankan, seperti dongeng penghantar tidur saja. terlebih lagi melihat beberapa temannya yang sudah tertidur sedari tadi membuatnya ingin ikut tidur juga. Toh, tidak masalah. Yuto sensei tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya dan membiarkan beberapa murid tertidur.

1 jam kemudian bel istarahat berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan berganti waktu istirahat. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, merasa lega karena akhirnya waktu yang di tunggu datang yaitu jam istirahat dan pergi ke kantin.

Begitu pula dengan Jungkook, dia berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Bukan karena da tidak punya teman, Jungkook punya banyak teman bahkan semua siswa di sekolah pun akan sangat mau berteman dengan Jungkook. Tapi, Jungkook bukanlah orang yang suka bergaul. Dia lebih suka menyendiri, alasannya karena dia tidak mau berteman dengan orang-orang yang hanya mau berteman dengannya karena kelebihan yang ia miliki. Iya, Jungkook itu anak yang pintar. Dia merupakan siswa yang berprestasi di semua bidang, akademik maupun non akademik. Apalagi di bidang seni, dia sangat menguasai bidang itu.

" Jungkook!" panggil dua orang siswa yang datang menghampirinya.

" Hei, mau makan di kantin bersama?" tanya seorang siswa bernama Yuta.

" Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan makan sendiri saja." jawab Jungkook, dengan senyuman.

" Kenapa? Bukannya lebih enak makan bersama?" ujar Jaehyun.

" Aku tau, tapi bagiku lebih nyaman kalau makan sendiri. Emm, kalau begitu aku duluan." Ujar Jungkook dan pergi meninggalkan Yuta dan Jaehyun.

" Dia itu aneh sekali.. " ujar Yuta.

Sesampainya di kantin, Jungkook langsung memesan nasi, Takoyaki, Sukiyaki,Sashimi dan Youghurt. Tak lama, pesanannya pun jadi. Dan Jungkook langsung membawanya ke meja kantin di paling pojok. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jungkook langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Sepertinya setelah melewati pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankannya tadi membuatnya lapar. Beberapa menit kemudian semua makanannya sudah habis, tinggal tersisa Youghurt yang masih setengah.

" Ungh... kenyangnya.."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook teringat, ada pesan masuk tadi di handphonenya saat dia akan ke kantin. Jungkook pun langsung membukanya, tertulis nama ' Jin Hyung ' disana.

" Kenapa dia? Tidak biasanya mengirim pesan.." ujar Jungkook dan langsung membuka pesannya.

From : Jin Hyung

Heh, bocah! Kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea? Kau berjanji akan pulang ke Korea bulan ini. Kau sudah berani berbohong padaku ya?!

Setelah membaca itu pun Jungkook langsung terkejut dan mengomel sendiri.

" Ish.. siapa juga yang berjanji akan pulang ke korea.."

To : Jin Hyung.

Kurasa aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku berjanji pulang ke korea bulan ini, jangan terlalu berharap Jin Hyung. Atau jangan-jangan kau merindukan adikmu ini ya..?

Tiba-tiba Jungkook jadi ingin tertawa sendiri membayangkan ekspresi kakak sepupunya itu.

From : Jin Hyung.

Yak! Sialan kau! Aku hanya menagih janjimu.. ini sudah bulan Februari, Jungkook.. sudah lebih dari 7 tahun kau tinggal di sana. Apa kau tidak rindu Korea?

Seketika pesan dari kakak sepupunya itu membuatnya yang sedang minum tersedak. Memang selama ini, Jungkook ingin pulang ke korea setelah sekian lama tinggal di Jepang. Tapi, dia tidak pernah bisa membicarakan itu kepada kedua orang tuanya karena mereka cukup sibuk.

To : Jin Hyung

Sebentar lagi aku masuk, nanti lagi ya.

Dan Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Membosankan memang, selama sekolah di Jepang hanya begini-begini saja kehidupannya. Sama sekali tidak menarik, terkadang Jungkook juga rindu pulang ke korea.

4 Bulan telah berlalu, itu artinya sudah hampir setengah tahun dia menjadi murid kelas 2 di Senior High School. Jungkook yang menjalaninya hanya biasa-biasa saja. Toh, tak ada yang istimewa selama dia sekolah di sini. Selama itu juga Jungkook tidak berminat mencari teman dekat, karena baginya semua sama saja. Teman-temannya hanya memandangnya kagum dengan semua bakat yang ia miliki, dan bagi Jungkook itu menjijikkan. Jungkook tidak butuh tatapan kagum untuk kelebihannya, yang Jungkook butuhkan adalah tatapan menerima untuk kekurangannya. Mereka pikir Jungkook tidak tau? Dia tau, tau kalau mereka hanya mau berteman dengan Jungkook karena dia berbakat, pintar,tampan atau apalah itu. Jungkook juga tau, ada sebagian temannya yang ingin berteman dengannya karena ingin menjatuhkannya dan setelah itu dia di tinggalkan. Jungkook tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui itu.

Seperti hari ini, Jungkook tiba-tiba di panggil ke ruang BK. Membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya. Apa kesalahannya sampai-sampai dia di panggil ke ruang BK?

" Jungkook, sekolah kita ini akan melakukan Student Exchange ke Korea. Dan kami akan mengirimkan satu siswa berprestasi untuk terbang ke Korea. Jungkook, kau taukan? Kau adalah salah satu siswa yang berprestasi di sekolah ini? Dan kau juga sangat pandai di bidang seni." Ujar guru BK itu.

" Emm, lalu? apa maksud anda saya yang akan jadi perwakilannya?" ujar Jungkook,ragu.

" Ya, kau benar. Kami ingin kau mengikuti Student Exchange tersebut. Apa kau bersedia, Jungkook?"

" A-ah, kurasa.. aku harus membicarakan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuaku dulu.. aku tidak bisa meutuskannya sendiri." Ujar Jungkook.

" Baiklah, kami tunggu keputusanmu."

Di luar ruangan, Jungkook berteriak bahagia di dalam hati. Akhirnya, ini kesempatannya untuk kembali ke korea. Dia berharap orang tuanya bisa menyetujui hal ini.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hari ini Jungkook baru saja pulang, sekitar pukul 07.00 pm. Dia langsung mencari keberadaan orang tuanya, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada maid yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

" Maaf, mengganggu anda.." ujar Jungkook sopan, meskipun dia adalah orang yang bekerja di sini dan Jungkook adalah majikannya. Tapi kan Jungkook juga harus sopan dengan yang lebih tua.

" Tidak apa-apa tuan.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar maid itu.

" Tidak, aku hanya mau bertanya.. apakah Otta dan Oka sudah pulang?" tanya Jungkook.

" Sepertinya belum, saya belum melihatnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Bukankah mereka sedang ke luar negeri? " Jawab Maid tersebut.

" Ah, begitukah? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat mereka.." gumam Jungkook. " Kalau begitu, terima kasih.." dan Jungkook pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

From : Appa

Jungkook, otto-san sedang pergi ke korea untuk mengurus bisnis dan sekolah yang ada di sana. Maaf, baru memberi tahumu hari ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Otto-san akan pulang 2 hari lagi kalau tidak masalah di sini sudah selesai.

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Jungkook langsung tersenyum. Seperti biasa, meskipun mereka pergi. Mereka akan tetap mengabari Jungkook.

To: Appa

Aku tau apa, segeralah pulang. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Aku menyayangimu..

Tak lama sebuah pesan masuk, Jungkook kira itu balasan dari otto-sannya. Tapi ternyata itu pesan dari oka-sannya.

From : Eomma

Jungkook sayang.. maaf, oka-san pergi ke Amerika tidak memberitahumu dulu. Oka-san terburu-buru dan sangat sibuk. Jadi baru memberitahumu malam ini.. jangan marah,oke? Oka-san akan segera pulang. Tunggu besok lusa, kemungkinan kami akan pulang.. oka-san menyayangimu.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tersenyum membaca pesan yang masuk. Otta-san dan Oka-sannya ini memang tau saja kalau Jungkook tadi mencarinya.

To : Eomma

Tentu saja aku tidak akan marah.. aku tau, pasti oka-san sangat sibuk. Aku tunggu besok lusa, oka-san harus segera pulang. Aku juga menyayangimu..

Setelah itu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menonton tv. Sebelumnya, dia mampir dulu ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan. Sekarang, dia sudah di depan tv dengan dorayaki dan keripik kentang di atas meja di depannya. Dengan malas-malasan Jungkook menonton film yang sedang Booming, yaitu Kimi No Nawa.

Setelah menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk menonton film, tiba-tiba perutnya minta diisi. Jungkook pun langsung ke meja makan, dan kebetulan saat itu makanannya sedang di siapkan di atas meja. Tidak banyak, hanya ada Onigiri, shabu-shabu dan sushi yang cukup mengenyangkan perut Jungkook.

" Wah... ku rasa ini enak.." ujar Jungkook pada sang maid yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di atas meja.

" Kuharap begitu, tuan.." ujar maid itu.

" Hm.m.. ungh.. boleh ku makan sekarang?" tanya Jungkook.

" Tentu saja tuan, makanannya sudah siap anda nikmati."

" Wah... ini enak! Terima kasih.." ujar Jungkook, setelah mencoba makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Jungkook pergi ke kamarnya dan belajar sebentar. Hanya sekedar membaca-baca buku dan setelah itu dia tidur.

Pukul 12 malam, ada dua pesan masuk dari kedua orang tuanya. Jungkook yang kebetulan terbangun, langsung membuka pesan tersebut. Isi pesannya hampir sama, intinya mereka akan benar-benar pulang besok lusa.

#######

Dua hari kemudian, Otto-san dan Oka-san Jungkook telah sampai di rumah. Tepat pukul 05.00 pm, Jungkook menyambut mereka dengan senang.

" Oka-san, Otto-san.. aku rindu kalian.." ujar Jungkook, memeluk mereka berdua.

" Kami juga merindukanmu, sayang.." ujar Oka-sannya.

" Oka-san dan Otto-san pasti lelah.. kalian harus istirahat.." ujar Jungkook.

Jam makan malam telah tiba, keluarga Jeon sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk memakan makanan yang sudah di siap kan para maid di rumah mereka.

" Emm.. otto-san, oka-san.. aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.." ujar Jungkook.

" Apa itu, Jungkook?" tanya Otto-san.

" Sekolah mengadakan program Student Exchange dan aku di minta untuk mengikuti program tersebut." Jawab Jungkook.

" Lalu?" tanya Oka-san.

" Emm.. bolehkah?" tanya Jungkook " Kalau kalian tidak mengijinkan juga tidak apa-apa kok, aku akan mengatakannya pada kepada pihak sekolah."

" Siapa yang tidak mengijinkannya,sayang? Kami mengijinkan kok.. iyakan?" ujar Oka-san.

" Hm.. benar, bukankah bagus kalau kau jadi perwakilan sekolah? Otto-san dan oka-san akan sangat mendukungmu." Ujar Otto-sannya dengan bangga. " Em, tapi dimana student exchangenya?

" Korea." Jawab Jungkook.

" Benarkah? Itu bagus, kau bisa tinggal bersama haraboji dan halmoni." Ujar Oka-sannya.

" Ne, jadi aku boleh ikut?" tanya Jungkook, senang.

" Tentu saja.." ujar otto-sannya.

" Yey! Terima kasih otto-san, oka-san.." ujar Jungkook senang.

Kalau dia ikut program itu, kan dia bisa kembali ke korea. Itu artinya, dia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi di sana. Termasuk bertemu dengan Jin Hyung yang sudah memintanya untuk pulang ke korea berkali-kali.

TBC...


End file.
